


100 Words for Zuko and Mai

by purpleswans



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleswans/pseuds/purpleswans
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Maiko Fluff Week 2019





	1. Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally contributing to the Maiko fandom! Okay this isn't much since I'm working on a month-long event for another fandom, but at at least it's something.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

For the first time since Mai could remember, she was at ease.

Sure, she was back in the viper’s nest called the capital. Sure, she was looking at the most gaudy color of orange. Sure, she knew everything in her life was manipulated by Azula.

But right here, in this moment, it was only her and Zuko. Zuko and her. On a date, a picnic, a quiet place they could be themselves. Zuko was one of the only people she didn’t hate, and she could stay with him forever.

Too bad Azula had to show up and ruin the moment.


	2. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko thinks he's protecting Mai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Maiko week day 2: Protect. Constructive criticism is welcome

Zuko thought he was protecting her.

Typical, stupid man. Didn’t he know Mai didn’t need protecting?

If anything, she needed to protect him from making stupid decisions. Fighting the Fire Lord? Jointing the Avatar? Breaking into a maximum security prison?

Please. She’ll show him who was really protecting who.

And so, when her Uncle sent her a letter about his most recent prisoner, Mai dropped everything to go and meet him. To talk some sense into him. To protect him.

She was finally beginning to realize she loved Zuko more than she feared Azula, and was ready to show it.


	3. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's thoughts on the future with Mai

Mai would make a wonderful Fire Lady. She was a member of the nobility, had been introduced to palace life as a child, and was trained in the expected lifestyle of the royal family.

A few of Zuko’s advisors had mentioned how seamlessly Mai fit into the Fire Lord’s court. Even the snobby elitists who despised most of Zuko’s friends loved Mai.

Zuko knew most of it was a careful mask, but to wear that mask so seamlessly was useful. Even Zuko had difficulty keeping up appearances after his years in exile.

Yes, Mai would be a wonderful Fire Lady.


	4. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Mai watch their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped days 4 and 5 because I wasn't inspired. Anyway, here's day 6.

“Daddy! Daddy, look what I can do!”

“I’m watching, Izumi.”

As their daughter showed off her firebending, Mai threaded her fingers through Zuko’s and placed her head on his shoulder. It was a familiar, comforting motion. They’d been married for over a decade, but Zuko still couldn’t stop loving how it felt to have her hand in his.

Zuko took a moment to kiss his wife’s hand, not taking his eyes off Izumi. He wanted his daughter to know that he loved her no matter what.

Zuko and Mai were determined not to make the same mistakes as their parents.


	5. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment int time when Zuko and Mai are traveling together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, that last day! The prompt was Road Trip, and although this isn't technically a road trip, I hope you still like it.

For the first time in her life, Mai was feeling seasick. She knew why, of course, but it was still irritating. At least Zuko was being a sweetheart about it.

Zuko rubbed her back as she lost her breakfast. He was looking at her, worried. “If you’re not feeling well, we could turn back. We don’t need to go to Ember Island this year.”

“No, it’ll pass,” Mai insisted. Apparently, he hadn’t noticed that morning sickness was a daily occurrence now. “I want to go.”

It was the perfect place to tell Zuko he was going to be a father.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read, kudos, comment, subscribe, and bookmark. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
